


time

by pastelhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Fist Fights, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhajime/pseuds/pastelhajime
Summary: Iwaizumi tried to steady his voice. "You've got to grow up, Tooru. You can't rely on me forever.""Who said I'm relying on you?" Oikawa laughed and took a swig from his bottle, eyes wide and glazed over; empty nonetheless. "Relax, we have time."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple of days ago when i was feeling sad and angry which /may/ have contributed to why it's such a mess omg,, but i thought it had a fairly good idea and fixed it a bit and here u are
> 
> i dedicate this to anyone who's ever felt sad or let down. i love u all very much and will very gladly help any one of u out!! if u wanna talk please hmu on my twitter: rosejihoons
> 
> that being said,, please enjoy this story!!

When Iwaizumi awoke, the sun hadn't fully risen yet, but soft pink shadows began streaming in through the window, blurring the harsh edges of his furniture.

Stifling a yawn, he climbed out of bed, pulling on the first shirt he saw. He didn't bother fixing up his hair and making himself presentable in any way, just because he knew he had the choice not to.

It was days like this that Iwaizumi cherished. Days where he had the freedom to do what he wanted. Days where he had all the time to do positively nothing. Days few and far between.

But the second he stepped out of his bedroom, he winced and took a step back, the acrid yet frankly, not unfamiliar door of liquor tainting his good mood. Plugging his nose with his first two fingers, he walked over to his couch and sure enough, sprawled out in the most unflattering pose, there he was.

He being the one and only Oikawa Tooru—fallen volleyball player, rising egotistical playboy, and, with the best of Iwaizumi's luck, his best friend. Oh, and he was passed out, drunk.

Iwaizumi sighed. He wished he could say that this was completely strange and out of the blue to him, but it wasn't like this hadn't happened before. Iwaizumi couldn't even _begin_ to count the amount of times he'd woken up in a good mood only to find Oikawa like this. In fact, it was also why he was often pissed off and angry, much to the fear of his co-workers.

He didn't even try to be gentle, instead picked up a throw pillow off the sofa and smacked Oikawa around the head with it. All of his strength was put into that hit, but Oikawa just groaned.

Which meant Option B.

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi walked over and picked up the tv remote, scrolling through the channels until he found the loudest possible one—a live taping of some major rock band's concert. Iwaizumi smiled. Perfect.

Turning the volume up, Iwaizumi placed the remote behind the tv so that Oikawa wouldn't find it, and then headed into the kitchen and began making breakfast. After all, the younger boy would be up any minute now.

Iwaizumi was just turning the stove on when a loud groan escaped the seemingly inanimate couch, and up sat Oikawa, beside himself with rage.

" _Iwa-chan_ ," He hissed, staggering off the couch. At that exact moment, the drummer began the loudest solo that Iwaizumi'd ever heard and Oikawa yelped, cupping his hands over his hears. The raven haired boy grinned, flipping the eggs in the pan. "Don't tell me you actually _enjoy_ this trash?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I dunno," He didn't smile, exactly, but something in his eyes made Oikawa uneasy. "I just really like the drummer, don't you?"

Oikawa glared as Iwaizumi's grin grew larger. "Hell is _full_ of people like you, Iwa-chan." He winced at his headache as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Full. Of. It."

"Beats being here," Iwaizumi slid the plate of eggs towards Oikawa. "Not eat up, or I'm going to make the tv even louder."

"God, you're annoying." Oikawa grumbled, but began eating anyway. "You're not my mom, Iwa-chan. The sooner you realise it, the better—" He paused to swallow. "—for all of us."

"I may not be your mom," Iwaizumi took a seat at the kitchen counter, opposite Oikawa. "Yet I'm still stuck with a whiny baby."

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at the older boy and pushed the empty plate towards him, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but took it to the sink, washing it under Oikawa's watchful gaze. "Are you always with a stick up your ass, Iwa-chan, or is it just when I'm hungover?"

Iwaizumi flicked him with a tea towel. "Shut up, you ungrateful bastard." He snapped, putting the dish away. "You're lucky I haven't set a restraining order on you."

"Iwa-chan would never," Oikawa winked, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again. "He loves me!"

"God, I hate you." Iwaizumi muttered, but began leaving through his cabinet for a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here, have this."

Oikawa gagged and pushed the medicine away, pulling something out of the pocket. "No thanks," He raised it to the other boy and smiled sweetly as Iwaizumi frowned. "I'm covered."

Iwaizumi's scowl deepened. "Put that away, Shittykawa. Don't get drunk when you're already hungover."

"You're really into being my mom, aren't you, Iwa-chan?" He unscrewed the lid of the small flask and began downing its contents. "Not very manly of you."

"God, I should have checked your pockets when you were sleeping." He shook his head. "Give me the bottle, Tooru."

"But you didn't check!" Oikawa laughed, and held the bottle above his head. Iwaizumi hated being short.

"Trashykawa, don't make me hit you." Iwaizumi glared at the other boy.

"What is your _deal_?" Oikawa stumbled back, bumping into a coffee table. Iwaizumi felt hurt build up in his throat. "You're always, like—in my face and stuff." He waved his arms around randomly, before taking another sip of his drink. "Are you my stalker?"

Iwaizumi clenched his fists. "This is my house, you creep. _You_ came here." Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Really, any other person would be delighted to see me." He tutted, shaking his head. "You're so stuck up, kinda like your hair!" He stumbled over to Iwaizumi and ruffled his hair. "Live a little, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi tried to steady his voice. "You've got to grow up, Tooru. You can't rely on me forever."

"Who said I'm relying on you?" Oikawa laughed and took a swig from his bottle, eyes wide and glazed over; empty nonetheless. "Relax, we have time."

And that's when Iwaizumi threw the first punch.

He didn't mean for it to happen, for his knuckles to crack painfully against Oikawa's otherwise flawless skin. But he really couldn't stand the way Oikawa was throwing his life away like this, just because he'd been replaced on the Japanese national team by Kageyama Tobio, genius setter.

When he first found out, Oikawa didn't leave his house for days, and so Iwaizumi took it upon himself to go around every so often and make sure he was still alive. And when Oikawa eventually did start going out, it was only to the bar downtown, and he never came back sober.

Oikawa rubbed his jaw dazed. "Huh," He brought his hand to his face, only to see it drenched in blood. "Iwa-chan can throw a mean punch. He should be a boxer."

"Tooru, please." Iwaizumi pleaded. "Don't be like this. This isn't _you_."

Oikawa waved him off, blood splattering onto the floor. "Just give me time, Iwa-chan. Give me time, and I'll be okay."

Iwaizumi couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen to me very carefully, Tooru." Iwaizumi hissed. "We do not have time. But I do have a life—one I want you _out_ of."

Oikawa took another sip from his flask. "Mean, mean, Iwa-chan." Oikawa laughed, but there was pain behind his words, however slurred they were. "Doesn't ever appreciate his friends."

Iwaizumi was seething. "Appreci—Tooru, if anything, _you_ don't appreciate _me_! I-I mean, you're cruel, you're blunt, a-and you burst into people's houses without asking?" He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't back down now. "What is up with that?"

"Oh, my poor heart," Oikawa mocked, but his voice was soft.

"There's just so much I can take, Tooru." Iwaizumi looked down. Oikawa sighed.

"Iwa-chan, if you would just listen—"

"No, you listen to _me_ , Tooru!" Iwaizumi knew it was wrong to take his anger out on Oikawa, but he didn't know how to stop now. "I've had it up to here with you! I'm not helping you anymore!"

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. "I _hate_ you, Oikawa!"

Silence engulfed the room. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, to apologise, to tell Oikawa he was overreacting and that he didn't actually mean it, but no words came out. Oikawa closed his eyes and began walking towards the balcony.

"Tooru, what are you—" But Oikawa shook his head.

"I let you talk, Iwa-chan." He murmured. "Now you let me."

Oikawa lay his chin on the railing of the balcony, bottle still in one hand. "Iwa-chan, do you know why I always come back to you?"

Iwaizumi frowned. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Oikawa lazily opened an eye. "Just answer me, please."

"Well—I don't know," Iwaizumi shrugged, exasperated by the sudden question. "Because it's closest to the bar?"

"It's because no one else will take me in." He smiled softly and shook his head. "No one else will make me eggs or play dumb music to wake me up or make sure I'm okay. No one else cares about me, Iwa-chan, but you do."

"Tooru," Iwaizumi sighed. "Thats a lie, and you know it."

"Really?" Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi jumped at the intensity in his voice. "Then let's look at my fans. They started off all really supportive, right, but when Kageyama joined the team, they loved him instead." Oikawa sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"They still care about you," Iwaizumi's voice was guarded and careful, so as to not upset Oikawa. "They would take care of you and do the same things I do if they had the chance."

"I don't want them," Oikawa blurted. "I just need you."

Tears filled Iwaizumi's eyes. "Tooru, I—"

"You take care of me, really well, and there's no one else I'd rather have take care of me either." Oikawa grinned lazily. "I love you, Iwa-chan."

"W-What?" Iwaizumi turned red.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Oikawa shook his head. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, Iwa-chan. You were there for me, held me when I was sad and scared, took care of me. You treated me with love and compassion even when I was a jerk to you."

"I had to," Iwaizumi mumbled, looking down. "I had no choice."

"But you did," Oikawa smiled. "And you chose me."

Iwaizumi shook his head. "What I don't get, is why you're telling me now, so late." He looked up at Oikawa. "Why not before?"

Oikawa closed his eyes and took a sip from his flask. "All in good time, Iwa-chan."

And that's when the railing gave out and Oikawa fell.

 


End file.
